Silence
by Linz Hidaka
Summary: Una propuesta se le a hecho a Anna, y de ella dependera tanto su futuro como el del menor de los Asakura, una pregunta que causará una ruptura en su relación y un destino incierto para ambos. PAUSADA
1. Prologo

Después de mucho vuelvo y con una propuesta que me a salido de repente, esto iba a ser autoconclusivo, pero en vista de que necesito mas espacio, y como en este momento no cuento con una estructura sólida he decidido hacerla de unos cuantos capítulos.

**Silence**

**Por Linz **

**Prologo**

La luz se filtraba por la ventana, le anunciaba que nuevamente tendría que soportar un día mas en aquella situación, todo aquello ya se había vuelto una monótona rutina que cada día le fastidiaba mas, ya ni siquiera intentaba salir de esa situación. Después de vestirse de dirigió a la cocina a recoger una botella con agua, no importaba lo que ocurriera en la casa, tenia que seguir realizando sus ejercicios a pesar de la situación. Pasó por enfrente del cuarto de la televisión deteniéndose para ver a la rubia sentada absorta en el programa que mostraba el televisor.

Quería que lo volteara a mirar, que lo regañara por despertar tan tarde, que le exigiera su desayuno como hace una semana lo hacia, ella solo lo miró de reojo, no dijo nada, regresó de inmediato a lo que estaba haciendo.

Suspiró derrotado, cansado de ser recibido de la misma forma, de ser ignorado como un mueble más de la casa. Eso debía de terminarse, ya fuera bueno o no el final para él, eso debía de acabar, ya no soportaría un día mas.

Se sentía solo, en ausencia de sus amigos ella era la única persona que le entendía y ahora resultaba que le odiaba igual que aquellos niños que siempre le repudiaban por lo que era. Entró a la habitación decidido, eso hizo que la itako se sentara correctamente para observar lo que el moreno intentaba. Nunca había visto una cara tan seria en Yoh, al menos no antes de lo ocurrido al principio de esa semana.

- Anna, ¿Qué has decidido?- era la primera vez que le hablaba así, tan indiferente, resentido, no lo culpaba, sin embargo ella no podía olvidar que él había sido el culpable de todo lo que estaban pasando.

Se levanto de suelo, no quería ser participe en esa conversación, su respuesta la obtendría cuando ella lo quisiera, aunque en realidad no se atrevía a contestar por el simple hecho de que ni ella la sabia. Todo había sido de golpe, y cualquiera de sus respuestas lastimaría al joven heredero de los Asakura, nunca llegó a pensar que su mentora le pondría una prueba tan dura y mucho menos que afectaría tanto al castaño.

- Si tienes tantas dudas deberías de aceptar, no le veo el caso a una tortura así- pasó a un lado de ella ofendido, llegaba a la conclusión de que solo jugaba con sus emociones, aquello no era mas que una tortura por todo el tiempo que estuvo obligada a estar a su lado, por tener que soportarlo tantos años.

Lo sabia, desde el momento en que vio la duda en aquellos ojos entendió que ella ansiaba esa libertad que nunca gozó, la puerta estaba ahora abierta, ella podría marcharse, no sin antes hacerle pagar.

Fin del prologo

Quejas, sugerencias, dudas, esto solo ha sido una probadita, muy pronto entenderán lo que esta ocurriendo, lo he dejado todo muy confuso, pero en el próximo capitulo sabremos como es que todo ah llegado hasta ese punto


	2. Capitulo 1 Preparativos

**Silence**

**Por Linz**

**Capitulo 1**

**Preparativos**

_Aun cuando las tinieblas me han arropado tu me has acompañado, no me dejes ángel mío, pues mi corazón me has robado._

**Una semanas atrás**

Las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado, sin embargo era como si todos los alumnos hubieran decidido ocupar por completo los pasillos para no dejarle pasar, mas interesados estaban en poder despedirse o comentar sus planes para el verano, no veían la verdadera necesidad del chico que entre la multitud iba intentando abrirse paso. Si Anna lo descubría saliendo de la escuela sin esperarla tendría la peor sesión de entrenamiento que en mucho tiempo no había recibido.

Desde que el torneo de shamanes se suspendió por los incidentes ocasionados por Hao, su ahora desaparecido hermano mayor, los entrenamientos no solo seguían en pie, sino que de un tiempo para adelante comenzaban a tornarse mas estrictos y pesados, a veces se preguntaba si la razón de ello fuera algún resentimiento de la rubia por no impedir que el alboroto de su hermano interrumpiera lo que ella llamaba la imperiosa victoria de los Asakura. Pero él sabía que todo se debía a que como hijo único de la familia algún día tendría que ocupar su lugar como descendiente de tan antigua tradición, pues no era un secreto que algunos miembros del gobierno comenzaban a hacer visitas seguidas a su abuelo en busca de contactar a antiguos gobernantes del Japón para recibir de ellos guía y orientación, si eso seguía, muy pronto los Asakura volverían a ser tan exitosos como lo fueron en el pasado.

Tener que pensar en ese futuro tan comprometido no le agradaba para nada, no obstante la itako se empecinaba en siempre recordarle aquello como la razón de todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerlo en forma e incrementar sus habilidades. ¿Solo le preocupaba su futuro económico? Era la pregunta que en ocasiones rondaba su mente cuando veía a Anna tan ensimismada en esos pensamientos. Estaba seguro de que no, Anna escondía siempre sus sentimientos, y por ello sacaba de conclusión que todo aquello del dinero solo era su manera de decir que estaba ansiosa por vivir juntos siempre. O eso solo era lo que él creía.

Fue hasta que llegó a la estación de trenes que se dio cuenta de que no se despidió de su amigo Manta, tendría que mandarle un mensaje por el celular para disculparse, tan apurado estuvo de salir de ahí que no reparó en decirle sus intenciones. Entró a la línea que lo llevaría a aquella tienda que tanto le urgía encontrar, era cuestión de vida o muerte, pues el día de mañana era una fecha muy importante, y encontrar aquel objeto se trataba de una misión de vital de importancia, no quería que todo su plan se arruinara ni por el mas mínimo detalle, todo ese mes había estado planeándolo en secreto, ni siquiera Manta estaba enterado y mucho menos Anna, le costó bastante no levantar sospechas, puesto que los espíritus de la pensión en ocasiones le seguían para corroborar que estaba realizando sus ejercicios como lo requería la señorita.

Llegó a un distrito comercial repleto de gente, lo que le causó nuevamente claustrofobia, comenzaba a disgustarle no poder caminar libremente por la acera, por suerte conforme iba avanzando, guiado por un volante que encontró de la tienda que buscaba donde venia un croquis, la multitud iba haciendo menos numerosa. Ya podía imaginarse con aquel objeto en sus manos, y muy pronto disfrutaría la recompensa por encontrar tan preciado y escaso tesoro.

Al entrar el vendedor lo miró reconociéndolo de inmediato al escuchar el saludo del joven, era aquel que casi había suplicado por ese articulo, aquella era una tienda especializada en la adquisición de objetos especializados o de edición limitada, todo dependía de las necesidades del comprador, hasta ayer aquel muchacho no paraba de llamar todos los días a cualquier hora durante el ultimo mes preguntando para ver si el objeto de deseaba había llegado. Por suerte para el castaño un día antes no tuvo que realizar la llamada pues ellos mismo le notificaron de la llegada de su paquete telefoneándole a su casa ocasionando que Anna casi se diera cuenta de todo, tuvo que mentir diciendo que se trataba de un pedido de libros que requirió hacer para ayudarse en una materia en la que la estaba teniendo difícil. Pronto no habría más necesidad de seguir mintiéndole.

Eran casi las siete cuando notó como su prometido se escabullía hasta su habitación escondiendo algo entre sus manos, no lo regañó, tarde o temprano se enteraría de aquello, descubriría la razón del extraño comportamiento que se traía a cuestas el castaño. Manta Oyamada era su primera pista, sin embargo por primera vez Yoh había sido tan minucioso con sus asuntos y tan discreto que ni siquiera su mejor amigo tenia conocimiento de sus planes. Los espíritus de la casa tampoco ayudaron mucho, pues de alguna manera el moreno lograba ahuyentarlos dejándolos tan asustados como si acercarse al chico resultara en su propia destrucción, los había visto una tarde escondidos en una de las habitaciones que tenían tiempo sin ser usadas.

Un delicioso olor empezaba a llenar el ambiente embriagándola, recordándole que muy pronto sería hora de cenar. Yoh ya estaba preparando uno de sus guisos, posiblemente de forma apresurada pues la rubia le tenía muy bien definidas las horas en que el alimento debía de estar en la mesa. Cada día cocinaba mejor, no podía negarlo, pero si se lo decía podría hacer que el joven se conformara y no siguiera perfeccionando su arte culinario.

Al entrar vio a Yoh buscando algo en la nevera, no lo interrumpió, solo se sentó frente a la mesa donde aun se veían varias verduras listas para ser picadas y algunos envoltorios carentes ahora del ingrediente que protegían, era agradable ver al castaño entretenido en su tarea, podía ver en su cara que disfrutaba hacer aquella labor. Le gustaba verle sonreír cada vez que alguna de sus ocurrencias daba resultado.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó con ese tono al que tenía acostumbrado al joven, un reproche de lo más común en ella. Pudo darse cuenta de que los músculos del castaño se tensaron al escuchar su pregunta, no podía evitar cierto recelo por ser privada de aquel secreto que sabía que guardaba su prometido.

- Manta me pidió que lo acompañara a Shibuya- intentó fingir que se concentraba en mover el guiso un poco para que no se quemara. Anna en cambio sabia que aquella respuesta era una mentira que no hacia mas que preocuparla y aumentar en un grado mas su enfado hasta ahora imperceptible por el chico.

- No sabia que tuvieras otro amigo también llamado Manta- la frente de Yoh comenzó a sudar y no precisamente por los vapores de la cocina, se le olvidó que los tres estaban en la misma aula, y que a ambos los había dejado en ese mismo sitio al salir de la escuela.

- Bueno, es que yo….yo….- su rostro estaba enrojecido. Apagó la estufa y comenzó a servir en los platos tanto el guiso como también el arroz que tenia preparando en la olla. No se atrevía a mirar aquellos ojos que no paraban de observarlo, la rubia debía de estar deseando poder tener todavía la capacidad de leer su mente- Lo siento- fue lo único que dijo para luego comenzar a comer, invitando a que ella lo imitara para matar el tema.

No dijo mas, sin embargo no se rendiría, su prometido un día de esos confesaría ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas. Comenzó a probar del guiso, al hacerlo tuvo que bajar la vista para identificar de lo que se trataba, nuevamente Yoh la había sorprendido, la soya fue sido sustituida por pimienta y orégano, las verduras estaban tan finamente cortadas y el guiso en si representaba un magnifico logró de su prometido.

El castaño la miraba inquietado, estaba conciente de la reacción de la joven al probar, pero como su rostro no reflejaba más que sorpresa no podía traducirlo como una respuesta positiva o negativa.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó para que por fin respondiera.

- No esta mal- volvió a probar un poco mas- pero necesitas mejorar mas, no soy tan fácil de satisfacer- se detestó a si misma cuando vio la cara decepcionada que Yoh quiso ocultar al escucharla, mas no se retractó.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio, ella suponía que se debía tanto por su opinión acerca del platillo principal, como por precaución para no sacar nuevamente el tema de su ausentismo de la tarde. Cuando terminaron y el joven ya terminaba de limpiar la cocina dudó en volver a preguntarle, no quería ponerlo nervioso nuevamente, desde un par de años atrás Yoh había cambiado de tal manera que cada día se volvía mas responsable. Aunque eso no le quitaba su personalidad despreocupada que ella a veces pensaba que solo era una mascara que le mostraba a la gente.

- Me iré a dormir, procura apagar todas las luces- le dijo antes de marcharse.

- Annita- se detuvo al escucharlo, estaba parado frente a ella con las mejillas extrañamente enrojecidas- si no te molesta me gustaría salir de la casa el día de mañana.

- Ahora si me pides permiso- le reprochó la chica.

- Es que….quiero que me acompañes a un lugar- arqueó una ceja, ¿Qué tendría planeado?

- ¿A dónde?

- Preferiría mantenerlo como un secreto- contestó el castaño rascándose la nuca.

- Será por que es un lugar que sabes que no me va a gustar- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- No….no…te prometo que te va a agradar- vio que temblaba y se regañó a si mismo al darse cuenta que sus piernas parecían en ese momento hechas de gelatina, esbozó media sonrisa que no tenia caso pues sabía que no convencía para nada a la rubia.

- ¿A que hora?- se limitó a preguntar, eso alegró a Yoh, entonces era un si.

Llegó el día siguiente, Yoh ya estaba esperándola bajo las escaleras, estaba más arreglado que de costumbre, casual, sin embargo parecía haberse esmerado para que su atuendo luciera bien ese día, casi se avergonzaba de haber tomado en la mañana la primera ropa que encontró para vestirse.

- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó viendo que su prometido no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, parecía inmerso en un sin fin de pensamientos luego de ver que ella ya estaba preparada.

El castaño asintió recogiendo una mochila con un contenido desconocido para ella, otra actitud extraña que reconoció la itako, pues el chico nunca solía cargar algo consigo a excepción de su portafolio del colegio en las horas de escuela.

Caminaron hasta la puerta, sin embargo el teléfono hizo que se detuvieran, su impertinente timbre resonaba en la casa pidiendo con urgencia (como siempre lo suele hacer) que levantaran de la bocina lo antes posible. Anna gruñó por lo bajo, nunca dejaría de molestarle aquel aparato, como vio que Yoh no estaba muy dispuesto a dirigirse a contestar lo hizo ella, una voz familiar le hizo perder el enfado en cierta medida mientras escuchaba una serie de instrucciones.

Yoh solo miraba como la rubia escuchaba con atención el auricular del teléfono, el asunto parecía serio, pues cada vez se ponía mas sería Anna, debía de tratarse de alguno de sus abuelos, puesto que solo la familia llamaba en contadas ocasiones para darles noticias o darle instrucciones regularmente referentes a su entrenamiento, del cual Anna siempre se encargaba como de costumbre que cumpliera.

Dio un suspiro que no alegró para nada a Yoh, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

- Era tu abuela, quiere que vayamos a la casa principal lo antes posible- todo aquello tiraba a la basura sus planes, negarse no parecía estar entre las posibilidades, pues la misma Anna se habría negado antes su maestra, pero aquello debía de tratarse de un tema serio.

Adiós al día que tanto tiempo le llevó planear.

Fin del capitulo

Nihao, aquí estoy con el primer capitulo, espero les allá agradado, tenia pensado escribir mas para este capitulo, pero la escuela me esta exigiendo un poco mas y pues he tenido que cortarlo, pero no se preocupen, lo tendré listo lo mas pronto posible.

Ya saben acepto todo tipo de comentarios, bueno, todo excepto insultos, quejas, correcciones mas que bienvenidas y si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía (que espero no halla pues lo he revisado).

Nos vemos…

Cuidense.


	3. Capitulo 2 Oportunidades

_Disclaimer: Shaman King y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo intento mostrar una historia sin ningún fin de lucro_

**Silence**

**Por Linz**

**Capitulo 2**

**Oportunidades**

_Llegaste luna a iluminarme cuando ya el sol me había rechazado, me acobijaste con tus tenues brillos hipnotizando mi mente._

Era notorio que para el castaño salir de la ciudad no le resultaba muy agradable, no importaba que lo intentara disimular con las sonrisillas que le enviaba cada vez que lo observaba de reojo, todo el viaje se la mantuvo en un continuo silencio, nada típico en el chico, y en sus ojos podía darse cuenta de lo tanto que le pesaba no poder negarse al deseo de su familia.

En tren no durarían mucho en llegar, cuanto mas, llegarían antes del anochecer. Había querido negarse en ir ese mismo día, Yoh lucía tan ilusionado el día de ayer por salir esa misma tarde, sin embargo Kino no estaba para juegos, pues a juzgar por el tono de voz, aquel tema que quería conversar con su discípula no podía esperar más.

Pero Yoh no se quejó en lo más mínimo, en cambio la alentó a no negarse a obedecer alegándole que su sorpresa no era tan espectacular, que ya en otra ocasión la llevaría a aquel sitio que tenia planeado.

Al llegar a la antigua casa de los Asakura ya se estaban asomando las estrellas en el cielo, Tamao los estaba ya esperando en la entrada, las órdenes de Kino habían sido muy claras, en cuanto llegará la rubia, debía de dirigirla hasta el salón en que se encontraba aguardando la anciana.

Aunque la pelirrosa lucia como siempre con su expresión insegura la rubia pudo darse cuenta de que la verdadera preocupación estaba reflejada en su rostro. Cuando llegaron al edificio principal de la mansión Yoh fue abandonado en una de las estancias, la aprendiz muy avergonzada dio mil excusas por dejar al heredero de los Asakura abandonado sin ninguna explicación, pero él como era de esperarse le sonrió indicándole que no había problema.

El recibimiento por parte de Kino no fue nada espectacular ni denotaba la verdadera urgencia del asunto, pero eso ya lo sabia, para aquella anciana las bienvenidas nunca resultaban relevantes, esa mujer era a un mas fría que ella misma, nunca le importaba ser cortés y solo se interesaba por ella misma, como esperaban que ella, Anna, no fuera muy parecida a su maestra.

- Aquí estoy como esperaba- se anunció ella misma sin molestarse en quitar la aspereza de su voz, tras de ella escuchó como Tamao corría la puerta para dejarla a maestra y discípula a solas.

- Vaya, te ves molesta- dijo con algo de cinismo Kino Asakura invitando a Anna para que se acercara al fondo del salón. Su alumna no le contestó, solo fijó su mirada en la anciana que tenia enfrente- te lo diré de una vez, como recordaras ya son varios años que su matrimonio fue anunciado.

Lo primero que pensó era en una boda prematura, apresurar los planes quizá con el objetivo de que Yoh madurara un poco mas para recibir un papel mas activo en las tareas de la familia con el gobierno, sabía que el castaño ya tenia cierta fama por haber participado en el torneo y llegar tan lejos, cosas como esos lograban filtrarse por algunos funcionarios, los Asakura no siempre eran los shamanes utilizados para ayuda espiritual, algunos otros shamanes eran contratados de vez en cuando, seguramente a través de ellos llegaron a conocer la importancia del apellido Asakura, y sobre todo el heredero de la familia.

- Como sabes comenzamos a tener algunas aprendices después del torneo, Keiko se está haciendo cargo de ellas por el momento y varias de ellas son muy buenas candidatas- ese era un desvío del tema o una insinuación para nada agradable.

Era en esos momentos en los que deseaba poder leer la mente de Kino Asakura sin que la vieja itako se diera por enterada.

No intentaba engañarse con aquello de que no le importaba que todo su plan se le fuera abajo, y por supuesto el dinero invertido, ahora perdido, no era su principal angustia. Estaba agotado, todos esos días planeando, preparando, esforzándose para que nada saliera fuera de lugar, incluso se había esmerado en no dejar a un lado su entrenamiento.

Pero no podía evitar que la familia se interpusiera, si bien no estaba muy ligado a su familia emocionalmente, tenia que cumplir sus peticiones y norma, y aunque la orden no era directa para él, no podía pedirle a Anna que se negara. Tenía que confesar que en el fondo deseaba que la rubia por una vez mostrara rebeldía y decidiera desobedecer el mandato de su abuela. Ni que mencionar que estaba decepcionado por no ser apoyado por ella, en cierta forma la entendía, su familia había cuidado de ella desde temprana edad, por lo tanto estaba en deuda con los Asakura. Pero también había que confesar que solo era por su potencial y por el gran peligro de que se transformara en otro monstruo como su fallecido hermano.

Tamao entró en ese momento soltando un suspiro, ella sabia que nada bueno tenía vendría después de que las dos mujeres que dejó en aquella habitación terminaran de hablar. Yoh fijó sus ojos en ella, suplicando internamente que la verdad se le saliera a su amiga de la boca, él intuía que la pelirrosa conocía todo lo concerniente al asunto por el que su prometida estaba a solas con su abuela.

La chica vio las intenciones de Yoh, y antes de que el moreno pudiera abrir la boca negó con la cabeza, no estaba autorizada a revelar nada, aquello ameritaría un castigo para ella. Y él conocía perfectamente de que tipo de castigos eran, a ambos les tocó compartir castigos cuando eran pequeños por cosas como no cumplir sus obligaciones en la limpieza de la mansión.

- Lamento que…- el castaño mantenía buena comunicación con ella desde que Keiko le dio la autorización para tener un celular en la ciudad, por lo tanto estaba enterada de todo lo que debió de ocurrir ese día.

- Ya se solucionará- dijo sin fijarse en la falta de entusiasmo en que pronunciaba esas palabras, como un acto reflejo volteó hacia la puerta donde Anna debería reaparecer.

Un incomodo silencio se postró sobre ellos, una atmósfera muy pesada en la que Tamao no se sentía muy segura, particularmente por la persona que se estaba dejando llevar por ese ambiente, tenia que admitir que Yoh no era el mismo chico que hace años y que su frase alentadora ni el mismo se la había creído cuando la pronunció

Kino la explicó como si tuvieran todo el tiempo detenido que la rubia estaba calificada para poder emprender la enseñanza de las nuevas alumnas, sugirió entre líneas que su deseo mas ferviente era el de ponerla precisamente como una de las sensei de esas niñas, su carácter firme y su dominio sobre la materia forjaría excelentemente a la nueva generación, abriría nuevas puertas y atraería a mas gente interesada en el ocultismo. En ese punto se detuvo para explicarle que no aceptarían a cualquiera, el objetivo no era proveer de nuevos chamanes, sino demostrar el por que del apellido con tanta tradición que significaba ser un Asakura, y en la cima de eso a final de cuentas estaba Yoh.

- Si el interés es lo único que tienes esto te viene como anillo al dedo- mencionó al final con una sonrisa burlona la anciana- y eso no me molesta en lo más mínimo, muchos matrimonios solo son eso, un acumulo de ambición.

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado mencionar antes eso? Ren Tao no dejaba de mencionar que ella solo estaba con Yoh por lo que significaba ganar el titulo del Rey Shaman, eso no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, entre ella y el castaño sabían muy bien por que se jugaron la vida en ello, no fue una venganza hacia Hao Asakura, no era para limpiar el nombre de la familia, ni para hacer del mundo un sitio mas feliz como todos pensaban que haría Yoh. El sacrificio de Yoh era por una razón mas personal y oculta, un deseo por parte de ella que el chico se forjó como objetivo aquella vez que se conocieron. Yoh estaba dispuesto a todo para llegar a ser el rey shaman con la esperanza de poder quitarle a Anna aquello que la hacia infeliz, un poder que la acercaba a Hao, la única persona capaz de entender la desgracia que traía aquella maldición.

Yoh solo quería que ella dejara de escuchar los pensamientos de la gente, ser privada de aquella empatia que le permitía compartirse a ella misma los sentimientos de los otros, de ver los secretos más ocultos y desagradables de la sociedad, los pensamientos egoístas, ambiciosos y mortales de cuanta persona pasaba frente a ella. ¿Qué diría Yoh si ella le dijera que después de su primer encuentro aquella habilidad estaba bloqueada entre ambos? Aunque ello no significaba que ni leyera la de los demás. No esperaba que se enfadara, no estaba en la personalidad del castaño reaccionar de esa forma, sin embargo posiblemente la decepción se dibujaría en la mirada del menos de los Asakura y eso no era algo que estaba dispuesta a soportar.

Sabia que ser descubierto lo pondría en aprietos, tanto a él como a Tamao, la pobre chica que no supo que hacer cuando él se incorporó del piso y decidió prestar oído a la entrevista. Estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, no obstante se sentía con el derecho de enterarse de lo que ocurría, al menos eso se merecía después de que todo su esfuerzo se fuera a la basura por culpa de la abuela.

- Yoh-kun, Kino-san se va a dar cuenta- le rogó Tamao tomándolo de la muñeca derecha haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no dejarlo ir.

No dijo nada, no protestó, no podía ser grosero con ella solo por estar en un mal dia. Se recargó en la pared del pasillo, pasó sus manos por el rostro y despeino su cabello con señal de su frustración. Tamao vio con alivio como se dejaba lentamente caer en el piso en señal de derrota. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por no poder decirle lo que ocurría.

- Ella se lo va a preguntar- dijo sentándose junto a él, ocultando su mirada en dirección contraria al castaño.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Yoh sin permitirse ocultar su incertidumbre.

- La va a liberar, tendrá que elegir.

Eso no le sonaba nada bien, no comprendía del todo, pero el semblante abatido de Tamao no dejaba dudas acerca de la gravedad del asunto. Miró hacia la puerta detrás de la que estaban las dos itakos, le quedaba tan cerca, pero no podía ir, la pelirrosa solo le había revelado esa información para que no saliera corriendo. Un mal presentimiento lo atacó, solo había una cosa en la que pondrían a elegir a Anna, y eso lo involucraba a él.

- Ya sea por ambición o por amor, tú decide, hoy que es tu cumpleaños numero diecisiete te permito elegir entre quedarte como la prometida de Yoh Asakura o deslindarte de la familia anulando tu matrimonio y permitiéndote rehacer tu vida en otro sitio- en esa ocasión su sonrisa no se dibujó.

No pronunció palabra, su mente quedó alterada después de escuchar eso, nunca se imaginó que de pronto a su maestra se le ocurriera tal proposición y en un momento como ese. Bajo su rostro, analizando las palabras, hasta el momento la anciana no le estaba poniendo condiciones, solo una simple decisión.

- Decide puedes ser libre o seguir al lado de mi nieto.

Tal vez en el pasado hubiera contestado de inmediato, sin embargo…

Eran demasiadas cosas en su mente las que se interponían entre ella y una respuesta.

Abrió los ojos grandes por el desconcierto, al final se olvidó del bienestar de Tamao y se dirigió a la puerta. No esperaba que apenas se hubiera acercado escuchara a su abuela con esas palabras. Su corazonada se volvía un hecho y su seguridad cayó por los suelos cuando notó que Anna no contestaba. Esperó, ella debía de contestar pronto.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó ante el silencio de su discípula.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sus manos temblaban. No, no podía dar una respuesta.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de carmesí, no lo soportaba, no entendía como era que ella no contestaba, debía de tratarse de una respuesta sencilla. Tras de él Tamao se sentía avergonzada, esperando que él no tomara represalias sobre ella por permitir que todo sucediese de esa forma.

Propinó un suspiro, presionando con fuerza el objeto que todo ese tiempo llevaba en su mano, no se acordaba que todo ese tiempo lo llevaba sujeto hasta ese instante. Corrió la puerta hecho una furia, no le importaba que lo reprendiera Kino, más bien quería que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, de que reprobaba la posición en que había puesto a Anna. Y sobretodo, quería escuchar de una vez lo que la rubia tenia que decir en respuesta.

- Una decisión como esa también me concierne a mi, abuela- no moduló su enojo. Era la primera vez que se revelaba y por lo visto a la anciana mas que molestarle le causaba risa, pues ello le devolvió la sonrisa burlona que perdió cuando le reveló su "regalo" de cumpleaños a Anna.

Viendo que Kino no tenia intención de correrlo entró a la habitación, acercándose a la mujer que había optado por guardar silencio. Cada paso lo avanzó tomándose su tiempo, para así darle tiempo a que continuara su "platica" con Kino.

- Anna- formuló su nombre en un susurro que solo ella escucho cuando el joven su puso frente a ella, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando se dio por enterada de que él intentaba presionarla para que se apurara.

Levantó su rostro avergonzada, Yoh no merecía lo que estaba a punto de ver.

Sintió como su presión bajo hasta niveles mortales, el color se le fue del rostro, se había congelado en cuanto vio los ojos de la itako. Y en cuanto se recuperó, sus mejillas se pusieron incluso más rojas que antes, creyó escuchar romperse la caja del objeto que tenía su mano. No lo creía posible, después de tanto tiempo no lo podía creer, pensó que ella tenia al menos el valor de…

No soportó ver esos ojos por más tiempo, soltó un suspiro que daba a indicar toda su frustración. Se acercó a Anna y le entregó en sus manos el objeto que tan celosamente había resguardado todo el día.

- Feliz cumpleaños- murmuró antes de irse a toda prisa, empujando en el proceso a Tamao.

La rubia solo volvió a bajar la mirada, aun mas avergonzada que antes, pero en esta ocasión su vista dio a para no al oscuro piso de madera, sino a el obsequio envuelto con un papel de color rojo y un pequeño listón de color blanco.

Un presente que significaba el final de la ilusión de Yoh Asakura.

Fin el episodio.


	4. Capitulo 3 Oponente

_Disclaimer: Shaman King y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo intento mostrar una historia sin ningún fin de lucro_

**Silence**

**Por Linz**

**Capitulo 3**

**Oponente**

_En un rincón aparte mis suplicas son susurros que se convierten en la brisa que acaricia tu rostro,_ _triste viento que muere en la nada sin saber si su mensaje fue escuchado_

Levantó su rostro cerrando sus ojos para recibir el regalo que las nubes le ofrecían, aquella era la primera tormenta del verano, un grupo de nubes juguetonas que se adelantaba a la temporada de lluvias, no pudo resultar mas oportuna, pues después de un desgastante entrenamiento bajo el incesante calor verse bajo la fresca lluvia no era tan malo.

Sin embargo ya llevaba dos horas bajo el aguacero, algo nada sano contando que su cuerpo ya estaba más frío de lo requerido y que sus ropas se encontraban totalmente empapadas. Miró de reojo la posada, no, no iba a entrar, no quería soportar tan rápido aquella atmósfera tan pesada en la que el mismo cooperaba. Si le iba valer un resfriado el tener esa calma que le estaba proporcionando las gotas que le golpeaban ligeramente bien valía el precio.

Solo quería huir por unos momentos del hecho de tener que ser Yoh Asakura, de seguir con esa pena y esa carga, al menos hasta que la lluvia cesara.

Lo miraba desde la ventana de su habitación preguntándose cuando es que se decidiría por entrar, tal vez debería avisarle que ella estaba dentro de su habitación para que no siguiera ahí afuera en un intento mas de evitar verla. Y es que cada día que pasaba el joven Asakura se mostraba más interesado en su entrenamiento que en llegar a la casa. No era algo para sorprenderse, ella en su lugar haría lo mismo o más, si ella estuviera en el lugar de Yoh ya la hubiera corrido de la casa, tomando por ende la decisión por él mismo y no estar esperando la decisión de la indecisa chica como lo hacia él.

No obstante aunque el castaño ya no le dirigía la palabra más que lo necesario, sabia que él aun guardaba esperanzas, una vez mas demostraba ser el ser humano más paciente del planeta y eso lo estaba logrando sin proponérselo. Ya bastante avergonzada estaba de ver en las mañanas su desayuno preparado. Siempre encontraba la cocina vacía, pero no había ocasión en que a Yoh se le olvidara dejar la ración de su….¿todavía podía decir prometida? No estaba muy segura se poder seguir llamándose así, era cierto que la decisión aun no se tomaba y por ende no había rechazado la propuesta, pero también tenia que recordar que tampoco había dicho un no, ambos caminos seguían abiertos y ambos eran igual de dolorosos para ambos.

Por un momento apartó su vista de la figura del chamán bajo la lluvia, sobre su cama, muy cerca de ella, estaba el objeto que le dio Yoh después de escuchar la conversación con Kino Asakura. Un objeto que otras circunstancias hubiera sido un motivo de alegría pero que ahora solo la hacia sentirse mas culpable. Se trataba de una edición limitada del último sencillo de su artista preferido, Ringo Awaya, articulo que estaba segura no le había sido fácil conseguirlo al castaño. Solo ver el disco aun en su empaque sin abrir hacia que le naciera la curiosidad por saber lo que tenia planeado Yoh para celebrar su cumpleaños.

- Estuvo como loco por toda Shibuya buscando un sitio donde lo tuvieran, al final tuvo que hacer un pedido especial, una semana antes me pidió un préstamo para poder cubrir todo el gasto- la repentina aparición de Tamao no fue una sorpresa para ella, lo que si se preguntaba era la razón por la cual la pelirrosa se había aventurado a ir hasta la pensión sin previo aviso.

- Seguro que tú podrás decirle que se meta de una vez, a menos de que quieras cuidarlo cuando le venga el resfriado- respondió sin voltear a ver a la aprendiz de itako, su presencia en la casa en esos momentos no le agradaba a la rubia.

No era que la chica hiciera algo que ocasionara que la odia, en realidad no era verdadero odio lo que sentía al verla cerca como en ese momento, sino genuina envidia. En el pasado tuvo que ser mudo testigo del vínculo que unía a su prometido con esa chica, verlos como íntimos compañeros de juegos, pasando el tiempo como hermanos mientras que ella solo tenia permiso de verlos desde lejos en esos pocos descansos que le ofrecía Kino. Desde esa ya lejana infancia la rubia sabia que esa relación tan cercana era un verdadero peligro, si bien esos dos niños se sentían como verdaderos hermanos, la diferencia de sangre no tardaría en cambiar el lazo que los unía, la hermandad podría cambiar por otro sentimiento de un momento a otro y ese siempre había sido su mayor temor.

Temor que crecía cada vez que encontraba al castaño muy animado conversando por teléfono con la pelirrosa, en cada platica de la que era excluida por su natural silencio.

No era paranoia, analizándolo tenia todas las de perder frente a la pelirrosa, ella era una mujer fría, egoísta, tacaña, mas silenciosa que una tumba y con la elocuente costumbre de abrir la boca solo para el sarcasmo o para herir a su prometido. Mientras que la otra era una candida e inocente criatura, buena cocinera, educada y complaciente, dispuesta a ser moldeada por el hombre que se convirtiera en su pareja. Vaya que era una seria desventaja.

Verla en ese momento le hizo pensar que quizás quería aprovecharse de al situación, tal vez estaba ahí para reclamar el puesto que ella a punto estaba de rechazar. Pero de inmediato aclaró su mente, no, esa mujer nunca intentaría una cosa como esa, era ella la que si haría eso si los papeles estuvieran invertidos entre ellas.

- Si tuviera ese poder no dudaría en hacerlo- miró a la pelirrosa que acababa de retomar la conversación después de ese instante de reconocimiento, no era la chica tímida e indecisa que pensó que era, por ver primera se daba por enterada de que Tamao también había cambiado al igual que todos- pero aquí me ve, estoy visitándola a usted y no a Yoh-kun.

- ¿Kino-san quiere ya la respuesta?- preguntó mirando de reojo al chico en el jardín.

- ¿Si así fuera la tendría?- Tamao se dio cuenta de que sus palabras hicieron que se perturbara la rubia, también sabia que igual no esta muy concentrada por estar preocupada por el castaño de afuera- No me ha enviado nadie, de hecho en cuanto se den cuenta de mi ausencia no tendré ningún tiempo libre durante un mes, y no se lo digo para culparle, sino para demostrarle de lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer para ayudar a Yoh-kun.

- ¿Dispuesta a consolarlo si de pronto se queda sin prometida?

- Me malentiende, no vengo a ocupar su lugar, créame que si lo hiciera Yoh-kun no lo aceptaría.

- ¿Yo lo veo como un buen intercambio, no te agradaría?- Tamao se sonrojó por tal propuesta, una acción que bien podría mal interpretarse, pero retomó la compostura de inmediato.

- ¿Eso es lo que le inquieta? Señorita Anna, no lo vea de esa forma, no compare, no vea de esa forma la propuesta, no se le ha pedido que vea por el futuro de Yoh.

- ¿Quien te ha dicho que lo veo por ese lado?- preguntó ofendida, poniéndose de pie para retirarse, ahora si estaba enojada, solo una persona tenía derecho de analizarla hasta ese punto y esa persona no era claramente la mujer que tenia enfrente.

- Dirá que es egoísta lo que voy a decirle, pero por una vez deje que ese adjetivo la domine por un momento – Anna arqueó una ceja, una advertencia de que ya estaba al limite- sea egoísta por primera vez y piense solo en usted, es su decisión, su futuro.

- ¿Para ti seria fácil, no? Tú no lo afectas como yo.

- No subestime a Yoh-kun, por favor, decídase antes de que sea mayor el daño- y contra pronóstico al final fue Tamao la que dejó la habitación.

Viéndose sola caminó hacia la ventana, notando la ausencia del castaño, sin embargo seguida lloviendo, tal vez ya se había cansado de estar ahí, otra posibilidad era que se hubiera dado cuenta de la vista que estaba dándole a su prometida.

Ser egoísta. Si Ren Tao anduviera por ahí le diría que estaba tardando, claro que acompañado del tradicional sarcasmo del taoista. Quería serlo, pensar solo en ella por primera vez, sin embargo…

Ver a Tamao acercarse hacia él con una toalla le hizo sentir desorientado, la lluvia había logrado que por un momento se sintiera indiferente a todo, su mente pudo quedarse en blanco tanto así que no percibió la llegada de la pelirrosa.

- Hola – dibujó una sonrisa en su mejor actuación mientras recibía la toalla agradecido.

- Si le llegan a llamar de la casa principal no les diga que estoy aquí, onegai- pidió fingiendo no descubrir que el joven Asakura estaba actuando.

- A cambio de que hagas unos de tus platillos tan sabrosos- Tamao no pudo evitar aceptar el trato, tal vez con ello podía darle ánimos, por otra parte esperaba que la rubia estuviera reflexionando la conversación.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – llegó a preguntar después de convencer al chico de tomar una ducha para evitar un resfrió, Yoh solo le devolvió una media sonrisa antes de retirarse, un gesto que supo interpretar.

No estaba nada bien.

En un principio, aquella noche una semana atrás, no sabia si estaba furioso con la itako, con su abuela o con ambas. Paradójicamente descubrir el verdadero culpable de su enojo no sirvió de mucho. La decepción pasó a ser una constante en cada ocasión que un espejo cruzaba cerca de él, tal y como la sentía en ese preciso momento en que cerró la puerta del baño y miró de forma inevitable, por acción refleja, frente a él encontrándose con esa mirada castaña que últimamente se fijaba resentida hacia su persona.

- Que diminuto eres – si alguien más estuviera ahí habría iniciado la llamada de alerta para avisar el regreso de Hao Asakura, sin embargo él estaba muerto, solo se trataba del patético Yoh, su sombra, demostrándose a si mismo lo ciertas que eran las palabras que una le pronunció tiempo atrás su hermano mayor.

¿De que otra forma se explicaba lo que acontecía en ese momento de su vida? Era puramente su culpa todo lo que ocurría. Si bien Anna nunca fue directa con él acerca de sus sentimientos, tenía cierta justificación, siempre había sido una tumba en cuestión de palabras, educada por la vida para no expresarse, un mutismo que él debía de haber aprendido después de tantos años. En cambio él… ¿Qué excusa tenia? Ninguna, había dado por sentado que ambos entendían sus sentimientos, tenia sus detalles para con ella, pero nunca fue lo suficientemente claro en sus intenciones, de hecho una semana atrás estaba a punto de hacer la primera declaración de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Si tan solo hubiera tenido oportunidad ¿las cosas serian distintas? No estaba seguro de ello, una parte de sí le decía que estarían todavía comprometidos y felices, pero otra le recordaba que una semana atrás también estaba seguro de que Anna contestaría de inmediato.

Salió mas cansado del baño de cómo entró, si la pelirrosa se lo sugirió para sentirse mejor, tenia que informarle que ello no sucedió. Si no fuera por la comida que comenzaba a oler delicioso se iría directo a su cama, pero no podía dejar plantada a su amiga, además…sentía la necesidad de mirar una vez mas a su todavía prometida, había salido determinado en encararla por ultima vez al siguiente día, esa noche seria la ultima de esa tregua silenciosa.

Fin del episodio.

No tengo vergüenza, de eso estoy segura, pido mis disculpas, la escuela me trae como loca y de hecho no cuento en este momento con mucho tiempo, tan solo quería subirles el siguiente episodio, muchas gracias por sus reviews, no saben cuanto me sube el animo saber que a alguien le gusta mi escrito. Gracias.


	5. Capitulo 4 Variable a la formula

_Disclaimer: Shaman King y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo intento mostrar una historia sin ningún fin de lucro_

**Silence**

**Capitulo 4**

**Variable a la formula.**

Cuando Kino despertó esa mañana sintió en el aire que no iba a ser un buen día, hecho confirmado cuando la cinta de su calzado se rompió al dar el primer paso. En el desayuno su arroz resultó estar tan rancio que fue imposible dar un segundo bocado. Cuando se retiró para relajarse, y evitar ser blanco fácil del destino, un aguacero infernal le hizo quedar empapada en un segundo sobre una roca del jardín zen de la casa principal en la que estaba. En murmullos maldecía mientras caminaba en el pasillo exterior escuchando cada vez mas fuerte a la molesta lluvia, cualquier espíritu de la naturaleza o humano que pudiera rondar normalmente por ahí, se hallaba a una distancia considerable ante la posibilidad de ser culpado y castigado por la poderosa mujer.

Se sentó frente a la mesa en el centro de la habitación, la nueva aprendiz le abrió la puerta corrediza para que el aire fresco le llegara, dejándole el té junto con algunos bocadillos antes de retirarse, la chica también temía alguna reprimenda, apenas llevaba una semana ahí y no estaba aun acostumbrada a los distintos humores de su maestra, mantuvo por el resto de la mañana un bajo perfil para evitarla.

Sabía que todo se trataba de señales, le estaban advirtiendo para que se preparara, algo grande estaba por suceder. Pensó, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té, que podría tratarse de un castigo, incluso se le ocurrió pensar que Anna desde Tokyo le estaba enviando ese mal augurio, para la tarde tendría fuera en el jardín a un demonio criado del rencor de la rubia listo para atacar. Una línea de pensamiento poco probable, pues se había dado cuenta, antes de que se retirara su alumna, que en lugar de guardarle rencor a ella, la culpable de tener que decir su futuro en tan corto tiempo, se culpaba a si misma. Estaba segura de que su alumna comprendía o esperaba que comprendería sus verdaderas intenciones.

En todo caso, si de encontrar culpables hablamos, tenía todavía otro sospechoso, menos probable, pero posible, quizá en un acto de rebelión extrema, sin embargo no pensaba que fuera capaz de cambiar el clima tan drásticamente.

Absorta en sus deducciones, fue encontrada desprevenida, la puerta se abrió causándole un sobresalto. El recién llegado sonrió satisfecho de lograr ese efecto con su presencia. Ella se dio cuenta de quien se trataba y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Oscuro, sofocante, eso era lo que percibía del joven, claro que su impresión fuel ocultaba bajo la mascara de su rostro, manteniendo la duda de si verdaderamente se trataba de su nieto.

Yoh se acercó a ella, sentándose del otro lado de la mesa, aguardando el momento en que ella tomara la iniciativa.

– Esto es una sorpresa – se limitó a decir la anciana para complacer a su nieto.

– No creo que sea una gran sorpresa, aun no soy capaz de ocultarle mi presencia a alguien como mi abuela – serio, frio, Kino pensó por un momento que hablaba con otra persona, y también advirtió que el joven no estaba consiente de sus capacidades, ahora estaba mas que segura que los espíritus de la lluvia estaban siendo controlados por accidente.

– ¿Y qué motivo te trae aquí? – con claridad en su tono le dio a entender a su nieto que a quien esperaba era a su aun prometida.

– Es sobre el compromiso.

– Solo Anna puede decidir – escuchó el leve gruñido que el castaño no pudo reprimir, encontrarlo molesto era tanto sorprendente como inquietante, ya no era un chiquillo que se enfadara por cosas inverosímiles como una tarea en el templo o un entrenamiento desagradable.

– Mi opinión no cuenta, eso ya me lo habías dejado en claro – el reproche logró escucharse en cada silaba, tan silencioso que solo un experto se daría cuenta de él – no vengo a interceder por ella

La anciana alzó una ceja, la muestra de iniciativa que le estaba dando su nieto estaba tomando forma, y era tan peligrosa que bien podría contribuir a su prueba o destruir lo hecho hasta ese momento, definitivamente Yoh era un factor al que había considerado estático y poco influyente en su escenario, sin embargo ahora le estaba demostrando que subestimarlo significaba el caos. Lo que vendría a partir de eso estaría totalmente fuera de su control.

– ¿A qué has venido, entonces? – escuchó a su nieto colocarse en una posición mas cómoda.

– Quiero anular el compromiso que me impusieron con Anna.

– Acabas de decir que no ibas a interceder y terminas decidiendo por ella – con su humor recuperado Kino pudo alejar la tensión de agregar una variable no contemplada.

– No lo estoy haciendo – moviéndose de nueva cuenta para ponerse de píe se delataba su inquietud, estaba nervioso el resultado de la conversación – lo hago por mi, quiero romper este compromiso del que nunca me preguntaron.

– Vienes ahora a hacer un drama después de tantos años.

– No, mi intención no es reprochar nada, solo quiero decidir – afuera la lluvia que había aminorado volvió a intensificarse, y aquello hizo que el castaño se diera cuenta de que su corazonada sobre el clima y él no estaba tan errada. Murmurando que necesitaba controlarse se retiró sin fijarse en la medía sonrisa de su abuela.

Kino conocía a su alumna, ella la había criado, por supuesto que la conocía y por ello mismo era que le había puesto tal prueba. Su alumna se veía en los ojos de los demás, sabía que era buena la gente ya no huía de ella y que era poderosa por el miedo generaba en los amigos de Yoh, su carácter nunca cambiaría, aun cuando fuera necesario. Pero también solía subestimarse demasiado, por que escuchaba los otros comentarios, del tipo de mujer que sería, la esposa con la que tendría que cargar Yoh cual maldición. Y hasta la fecha no comprendía lo que era sentirse amada, aun cuando su prometido no escatimaba en destalles. Para ella solo se trataba del compromiso, de la decisión de los mayores sobre el destino de una pareja. Se menospreciaba. Tal vez lo que estaba haciendo su nieto no estaba mal. Aunque habría esperado que Anna lo hiciera todo sola, como buena estudiante suya, pero tenía que admitir que temía que escogiera la respuesta incorrecta.

Dejó la habitación en busca de su nieto, a quien encontró en sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina con una bolsa de hielos en la cabeza.

– Me comenzó a doler la cabeza cuando la tormenta volvió a arreciar – y lo entendía, controlar a tantos espíritus para controlar el clima era una tarea difícil que en particular nunca vio practicarse anteriormente – ¿necesitas algo?

– Te lo permito.

– ¿Qué?

– Puedes anular el compromiso, pero tienes que hacerlo con Anna presente – Yoh se quedó pensativo, entendía la primera parte y eso le alegraba.

– ¿Hacerlo con Anna presente? ¿Estas diciendo que tengo que traerla aquí y pedirte de anulación del compromiso? – que considerado de su parte cuando recordaba perfectamente que habían intentado mantenerlo al margen.

– ¿Te niegas?

– Si hago eso ¿puedo decidir con quien comprometerme? – si, la forma en que el castaño estaba pensando le favorecía mucho. Ahora no tenía dudas de ello.

– Por supuesto.

– Entonces no tengo ningún problema con traerla.

Y eso aseguraba que mañana sería soleado.

**Fin del capitulo**

Capitulo corto que no compensa la larga espera, sin embargo me ha parecido lo correcto dejarlo hasta este punto. Ya tengo planeado lo que viene, por lo que no tendrán que esperar mucho para el próximo capitulo, un par mas y esta historia termina.

Además, quiero agradecer todos sus mensajes de apoyo al fic, y pido una disculpa por aquellos que no he logrado contestar, pero eso si, los leo todos.

Saludos a todos.


End file.
